Bitten (ClayElena)
by Lizzy100
Summary: A collection of fanfics I've done from the show Bitten with my favorite pairing Clena (Clay/Elena). Hope you enjoy. (If you know a better thing to call this pairing rather than what I came up with for it, let me know)
1. Danger

Summary: Set in 1x1. Clay doesn't get to her in time to keep her from going out there, and she runs into trouble.

It was a beautiful day, as Elena walked briskly, heading for the back door, as Clay tried to get her to stay in the house, letting her know that there were hunters out there looking for a didn't want to take a chance of her getting hurt if they found her. Elena was ready to take the risk, though. She'd do whatever she had to to catch that mutt. Or kill it.

"You can't go out there, Elena. What happens if they see you? Jeremy's already out there."

"I'm going out there, whether you like it or not. The quicker we get him, the quicker I can get back to Toronto."

"I'm trying to protect you," he informed her.

Elena didn't say anything. She just took off her clothes and, once she was outside, she phased into a cream-colored werewolf with blue eyes. Then she ran into the woods.

Elena ran through the woods, staying as far away from the hunters as possible, searching for the mutt. She had to find it before it caused more trouble. As she raced through the woods, her full senses were alert. Her paws thudded through the woods, as the slight wind blew through her fur.

Suddenly, she was attacked from the side by a russet wolf, knocking her to the ground, but she got back up and growled, ready to attack it. She knew this was the mutt, but she didn't know who the mutt was.

The mutt launched itself at her and she did likewise. Then it was a wolf on wolf battle. However, the mutt seemed to be more powerful, because she knew she wasn't having a good fight alone with this mutt. She was getting pretty injured by the mutt. However, not wanting to die, she finally managed to kill it. Then, because she wasn't in good enough shape to get rid of the mutt, she went back home, where she phased back to human.

Clay was still outside, waiting for Elena to return, when he saw her. She was hurt, though.

"Elena!"

He ran over to her and, when he got to her, she informed him of everything.

Later, after Jeremy had tended to her, she was just fine. So, everything was well at Stonehaven.


	2. Cured

Summary: Set in 1x7. Elena's the one that gets stabbed by the lady mutt.

It was a beautiful day, as Elena faced off with a couple mutts. They'd come out of nowhere, but she'd be fine. She was their best tracker, but also a pretty good fighter. And she wasn't alone. She had a wolf from another pack with her. Jeremy was on his way there, but she didn't know how far away he was from their location.

After about fifteen minutes of them fighting, the wolf killed his opponent, but before he could say anything, Elena got stabbed by a lady mutt. Then, a moment after, she heard Clay yell her name. Then she felt him catch her when she fell. Then, before everything went black, she saw the lady mutt dead.

After Clay and the others found out that Elena had been poisoned, it took a few hours, but they got the cure, which saved her life.

When Elena woke up, she felt better, which made her realize that she'd been cured. She was happy for that, which she knew Clay was also happy about.


	3. The End of Leblanc

Summary: Set in 1x9. What if Thomas Leblanc had actually shot her, instead of missing?

It was a beautiful day, as Elena Michaels ran, as she looked for some place to hide. As she did so, Thomas continued to shoot at her.

Meanwhile, Clay ran through the abandoned warehouse-like place, hearing shots, looking for Elena. Despite Jeremy's orders, he knew they never should've split up. Especially, when there were at least a couple serial killer mutts out there. One of them had once taken Elena when she'd been little. And no matter what, no one hurt Elena and got away with it. Clay would do anything for Elena. In fact, their love was so strong that they were better together than apart. They completed each other, but it was more than that. Elena kept his humanity from being lost, while Clay was always there to pull her back from the edge. They were made for one another.

Elena almost made it to the blue car to hide, but then she felt it, as the pain of the bullet hit her in the lower stomach. She still managed to get behind the car to hide, though.

As Thomas got closer to where she was hiding, Clay got outside to the scene. Then, being quiet, he snuck up behind the serial killer mutt, killing him. He then rushed over to the car, only to see Elena seated on the ground, an arm around the wound.

"Elena," he said.

"Clay," she said, a little weak from blood loss.

"Let's get you out of here, darlin'," he said, as he gently picked her up.

Half an hour later, Jeremy and the others were home, her on the table downstairs, Jeremy taking care of her.

An hour later, Elena woke up with Clay on her bedside, obviously having been waiting for her to wake up. She felt better now, so they both knew that she'd live.

"Hey," she greeted, a hand on the side of his face. They didn't need to say anything else, because they had such a connection with one another.

He gave a smile.

She gave a smile.

A moment later, they were making out.


	4. I Don't Deserve You

I Don't Deserve You

Summary: Set in 1x1, 1x2, 1x4, 1x9, and 1x13. Based on the song "I Don't Deserve You."

*Prodigal*

_You're the first face that I see_

_And the last thing I think about_

_You're the reason that I'm alive_

_You're what I can't live without_

_You're what I can't live without_

It was a beautiful day, as Clay took Elena to see his family as he'd called them. Secretly though, they were actually werewolves. After she'd met Jeremy though, since he thought that she'd seen him turn back into his human form, Jeremy gave her a drink. Since Clay knew what Jeremy was up to though, he left to go phase and then came back into the living room. In his russet werewolf form, he approached where Elena sat on the couch with the drink, having just had a sip from it.

"Clay," Jeremy warned him, but Clay didn't care.

As Elena went to pet him, thinking he was just a big dog, he sniffed her hand before giving her the bite, but not hard. He was gentle towards her, even when he'd bitten her.

Jeremy pushed Clay back whom then watched from behind him, and Elena stood, feeling woozy.

When Elena woke up, she was in the cage in the basement, though she didn't know exactly where she was. All she knew at the time was that she was in pain, and Jeremy was on the other side of the bars, telling her not to fight the pain. Since she didn't know what was going on, that's what she did. Then, after what felt like hours or more, she felt the pain of bones cracking. Then she felt herself transform into something that, until now, she'd thought were myths. Then, after her full transformation into a werewolf, she became a cream-colored or tan colored, beautiful wolf with blue eyes.

*Vengeance*

_You never give up_

_When I'm falling apart_

_Your arms are always open wide_

_And you're quick to forgive_

_When I make a mistake_

_You love me in the blink of an eye_

_I don't deserve your love_

_But you give it to me anyway_

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

It was a beautiful day, as Clay searched around for Elena, hearing the sound of gunshots. He knew it had been a terrible idea to split up like they'd been told to do, but he was always loyal to Jeremy. He was afraid that by splitting up though, that it had put Elena in danger with Leblanc. After all, she'd been the one that had put him in jail before he'd been turned into a mutt, her having testified against him so many years ago.

When he finally found her after sneaking up on Leblanc and killing him, she was behind a car, having not been able to control her phasing while being emotional. Being chased down by Leblanc had made her feel like she was a kid again, trapped with him.

"Elena," he said.

"Clay," she replied.

He gently picked her up and then walked away with her.

*Summons*

_And when I walk away_

_You take off running and come right after me_

_It's what you do_

_And I don't deserve you_

_You're the light inside my eyes_

_You give me a reason to keep trying_

_You give me more than I could dream_

_And you bring me to my knees_

_You bring me to my knees_

Elena left the house at Stonehaven, determined to go find the mutt herself that had left a body in their woods, trying to apparently frame them for it. When she did though, she was stopped by Clay's hand on her arm, knowing all too well that she might try something like this on her own.

"Stop," Clay told her.

"The sooner we find the mutt, the sooner this problem will be over with," Elena said, knowing what he was attempting to do.

"And the sooner you can go back to your life in Toronto, right?" Clay added for her, knowing all too well that that was why she was rushing into things recklessly. She didn't want to be here, because she was possibly afraid of what might happen between her and Clay. That, or she was still angry that he'd bitten her that one day. She didn't know why he'd bitten her, but Clay and Jeremy kept the secret of the reason he'd done it. Clay didn't want her to hate their alpha. He knew in the beginning that she'd needed him.

*Prodigal*

_Your heart is gold and how am I the one_

_That you've chosen to love_

_I still can't believe that you're right next to me_

_After all that I've done_

_I don't deserve your love_

_But you give it to me anyway_

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

_And when I walk away_

_You take off running and come right after me_

_It's what you do_

_And I don't deserve you_

After having been planning some more on what to do about the mutts, needing to know who was turning the mutts before killing them, she and Clay stood in front of each other at the doorway to the basement, not far from the stairs, having not left the basement yet.

"What was with you last night?" Clay asked her, concerned. "It took you forever to change in the mutt's house."

"Ya. If I had my way, I wouldn't change at all," she replied, reminding him how much she didn't want to be back home.

"Twice in one day was too much," Clay assumed.

She denied that it was, but instead, ranted to him about him petting her when she'd been in wolf form.

"You let me," he reminded her.

"You're lucky you still have your hand," she replied.

Clay put a hand on her arm, standing just inches in front of her, and moved it up her arm, before saying, "I don't want you going on this hunt unless you stay by my side."

"I'm not going on the hunt," she informed him. "That's not why I came here," she added, before going up the basement stairs, leaving him there by himself.

*Grief*

_I don't deserve a chance like this_

_I don't deserve a love that gives me everything_

_You're everything I want_

_I don't deserve your love_

_But you give it to me anyway_

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

It was a beautiful day, as Clay and Elena ran side by side through the woods. And after a few minutes, Clay leapt onto her, getting her on her back. For a few moments, they looked at one another, before she pushed him away with her paws and ran off. Clay then followed her, racing after her.

*Ready*

_And when I walk away_

_You take off running and come right after me_

_It's what you do_

_And I don't deserve you_

_And I don't deserve you_

A while after the loss of Philip, she finally decided that she was ready. So, they stood in her room, as she put the ring on his finger that she'd kept in her room all this time.


	5. What Hurts The Most

What Hurts The Most

Summary: Set in 1x2 and 1x4. Based on the song "What Hurts The Most."

*Prodigal*

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK_

_But that's not what gets me_

It was a beautiful day, as Clay and Elena stood in front of each other in the hallway, once Elena had left her room. He'd been waiting by the door for her, but luckily hadn't been eavesdropping on her conversation with Philip. She obviously didn't want to be back at Stonehaven, which she'd made perfectly clear to them. Clay, especially. If she could avoid Clay altogether, she would. She couldn't though, since they had to work together to track down a mutt.

"You gonna track a mutt in those clothes? Or maybe you're leaving," he wanted to know.

"You can stop with the centric act. I'm not going anywhere."

"No. You're just trying to get out of here as soon as you can," he stated.

"Oh. Now you're eavesdropping," she said, and began walking away.

"I didn't hear anything," he informed her. "Was there something to hear?"

She stopped walking, before turning around to look at him.

"I have people who would like to know where I am."

"People or person?" he asked her.

"You can stop digging. It's not as if you care," she answered him.

"Everyday for the last year, I fought the urge to find you, to see you."

"And yet you've stayed away," she reminded him.

"I was under orders by Jeremy," he defended.

"Right. You wouldn't disobey. It's not in your nature," she replied.

She turned around and began walking again.

"You think you know my nature," he said.

She stopped walking and looked at him for a moment, silent, before turning around the hallway corner, continuing walking.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

It was daylight, as they stood in the basement at the archway, not far from the stairs that led up out of the basement.

"What was with you last night?" he asked her, concerned. "It took you forever to change in the mutt's house."

"Yeah. If I had my way, I wouldn't change at all," she replied, reminding him again how much she didn't want to be here, nor wanted to have to phase into her wolf self.

"Two in one day was too much," Clay assumed, but she denied it, ranting about how he had pet her when she'd been wolfed out. "You let me," he reminded her.

"You're lucky you still have your hand," she replied.

He put a hand on her arm, standing just inches in front of her, and moved it up her arm, before informing her, "I don't want you to go on this hunt unless you stay by my side."

"I'm not going on the hunt," she informed him. "That's not why I came here," she added, before going up the basement stairs.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

It was a beautiful day, as a human Elena Michaels sat on the couch, having a cup of tea Jeremy had handed her, not knowing anything was wrong.

A few minutes after she had a couple sips from the cup and had set it down, Clay came into the living room, phased into his russet werewolf self, and approached her.

She reached her hand out to him and pet him. Then, with her hand in front of him, he sniffed it. Then, after a moment, gently bit her, wanting to save her life. He knew that Jeremy thought she'd seen him turn from wolf to human, so Jeremy was going to kill her.

Jeremy pushed him back, as she got to her feet, feeling a little dizzy.

Hours later or so, she began to transform into a tan or cream wolf with blue eyes, as Jeremy coaxed her into it, telling her not to fight it.

That year, because she blamed Clay for turning her, not knowing the reason behind it, she broke off their relationship, putting their what could have been engagement out to dry. Then, after killing a human that threatened to expose werewolves, she left town, needing space and somewhere to figure things out.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say (much to say)_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do, oh_

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in front of each other in the house. Clay was trying to make her see that he was happy she was back. He wanted so much for her to stay. She wanted to go out there to help Jeremy though, when there were hunters out there. She just wanted to take down the mutt so she could go home. She didn't want to kill it, though. Every time he spoke to her though, she'd get snappy at him.

"Look, I'm not here to talk, or to catch up, or whatever else you had in mind," she reminded him. "I'm here because a wolf needs to be tracked. I'm not here for us."

*Grief*

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say (to say)_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

It was a gorgeous day, as Clay and Elena ran together in wolf form in the woods. Then, when she was in front of him, he leapt at her so that she was on her back, Clay above her.

They looked at one another for a few moments, before she pushed him off her and got to her paws. Then she ran off and he followed her.

Later that day, they woke up next to each other in the woods.

She got to her feet, phased human. She then put her clothes on and looked at him, once his were on, too.

"We can't do this again," she stated, before heading back to the house, talking about the make out and then some they'd done.


	6. Sad Song

Sad Song

Summary: Set in S1 episodes "Prodigal," "Grief," "Ready," and "Vengeance." Based on We The King's song "Sad Song."

*Prodigal*

_You and I_

_We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky_

_With you, I'm alive_

_Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_

_So stop time right here in the moonlight_

'_Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

It was a beautiful day, as Clay brought a human Elena Michaels to where he lived in Stonehaven. She didn't know yet that werewolves existed, but he thought this could work out. This could be the happy life that he wanted. Someone who he could share his whole world with, though he didn't want her bitten. That would be the last resort if Jeremy didn't accept her. He figured they could do this.

When she was seated on the couch, having a drink that Jeremy gave her to drink, she set it down, seeing what she thought to be just a big dog. He approached her, being Clay in werewolf form.

Jeremy watched, as he warned him, "Clay."

She reached her hand out, the drink on the table, and he sniffed her hand, before quickly but nicely giving her a bite on the hand. Jeremy then shoved him out of the way and Clay watched in wolf form from behind Jeremy.

"Did he break the skin?" he asked her.

"No. It's okay. Really," she said, but then whatever Jeremy had put in her drink since he'd thought that she'd seen him change from wolf to human, began to affect her. "I think I need to lay down."

Hours later or so, she began to transform into a tan or cream wolf with blue eyes, as Jeremy coaxed her into it, telling her not to fight it.

*Prodigal*

_Without you, I feel broke_

_Like I'm half of a whole_

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

_Without you, I feel torn_

_Like a sail in a storm_

_Without you, I'm just a sad song_

_I'm just a sad song_

_With you I fall_

_It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall_

_With you I'm a beautiful mess_

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in front of each other in the house. Clay was trying to make her see that he was happy she was back. He wanted so much for her to stay. She wanted to go out there to help Jeremy though, when there were hunters out there. She just wanted to take down the mutt so she could go home. She didn't want to kill it, though. Every time he spoke to her though, she'd get snappy at him.

"Look, I'm not here to talk, or to catch up, or whatever else you had in mind," she reminded him. "I'm here because a wolf needs to be tracked. I'm not here for us."

*Grief*

_It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears upon the edge_

_So stop time right here in the moonlight_

'_Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

_Without you, I feel broke_

_Like I'm half of a whole_

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

_Without you, I feel torn_

_Like a sail in a storm_

_Without you, I'm just a sad song_

_You're the perfect melody_

_The only harmony_

_I wanna hear_

It was a gorgeous day, as Clay and Elena ran together in wolf form in the woods. Then, when she was in front of him, he leapt at her so that she was on her back, Clay above her.

They looked at one another for a few moments, before she pushed him off her and got to her paws. Then she ran off and he followed her.

*Ready*

_You're my favorite part of me_

_With you standing next to me_

_I've got nothing to fear_

_Without you, I feel broke_

_Like I'm half of a whole_

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

_Without you, I feel torn_

_Like a sail in a storm_

_Without you, I'm just a sad song_

It was a beautiful day in the Stonehaven house, as Jeremy finally confessed to Elena something that he and Clay had both kept a secret about. Until now. The day she'd been bitten. He informed her that when Clay bit her, it was to save her life, because he couldn't take the chance that she'd seen him change.

"And you let him carry that?" she inquired, angry at Jeremy and mortified that both of them kept that from her. With this news, everything made sense to her now that hadn't before.

*Vengeance*

_Without you, I feel broke_

_Like I'm half of a whole_

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

_Without you, I feel torn_

_Like a sail in a storm_

_Without you, I'm just a sad song_

_I'm just a sad song_

It was a beautiful day, as Clay searched around for Elena, hearing the sound of gunshots. He knew it had been a terrible idea to split up like they'd been told to do, but he was always loyal to Jeremy. He was afraid that by splitting up though, that it had put Elena in danger with Leblanc. After all, she'd been the one that had put him in jail before he'd been turned into a mutt, her having testified against him so many years ago.

When he finally found her after sneaking up on Leblanc and killing him, she was behind a car, hiding after having had trouble controlling phasing. When she'd been able to concentrate though, she'd been able to stop it, so she was still in human form and she was okay.

He grabbed her from behind, but she thought it was Leblanc, so he told her, "It's okay, darlin.' It's me."

When she realized who it was finally, she calmed down and they hugged.


End file.
